An Angel
by Nicolaeve
Summary: I have an angel, her name is Pippa Cummings. She even looks like an angel. Everyone thinks my angel is okay, but she isn't, she's broken… and it's my cousin fault
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – The Story of My Angel**

I have an angel, her name is Pippa Cummings. She even looks like an angel, with long blonde hair and pale skin. Her eyes twinkle in the sunlight, a light blue, like water. Everyone thinks my angel is okay, but she isn't, she's broken… and it's my cousins' fault.

* * *

Enter Pippa Cummings, 7th year, who walks down the hall in her short school skirt and tight blouse, knee high white socks and polished black school shoes; she sits at the Hufflepuff table, furthest away from the teachers.

Enter me, Dominique Weasley, 7th year, who walks down the hall in matching school skirt and blouse, knee high white socks and scuffed black school shoes; I sit at the Hufflepuff table across from Pippa.

"Hey Pip." I say grabbing a piece of toast and begin to butter it.

"Hey Dom." she replies sipping her water.

"How are you?" I ask and take a bite of my toast.

"Fine," she replies with a small smile

"Pip, it's been a month, it's okay now to admit you're _not_ fine."

"No, really Dom, I'm fine." she checks her watch that sits limply on her thin wrist. "Shit! Its 7:30, I've gotta go. See you later?"

"Yeah see you in potions." I say as she walks out of the Great Hall and towards our common room.

It's been like this since three months ago when she found out about James, and as they say speak of the devil and thou shall appear, in walked in my cousin, James Sirius Potter, lady's man, prankster, and ex-boyfriend of my best friend.

"Hey Dom!" he says cheerily to me as he sits down across from me where Pippa had previously sat.

"James." I say finishing off my toast.

"What's up?" he says casually expecting a civil response but he doesn't get that from me, not after what he's done.

"What's up?" I laugh hysterically, gathering a few peoples' attention. "What's _up,_ James, is that _my_ best friend went away a month ago and left a shell of nothing!" I scream and I storm out of the Great Hall, keeping my head high as the whispers start.

It's true.

I'm glad I yelled because that _is_ all Pippa's been since January, an empty shell.

And all she does is run. I'm not sure if she's running to get away or if she's running towards something else, but whatever it is it's all she does. Run.

**Pippa's Point of View**

Run. Just keep running. Maybe try sleep a little. But don't eat. Just run. You have to get rid of whatever that made him do it.

::Fat/Ugly/Bitch/Fat/  
Lazy/Fat/Bitch/Ugly::

I run for an hour, until the clock strikes 8:30 and head back to my common room. It's full of people bustling around trying to get to their friends before class starts in a half hour. I go upstairs to the dorm and grab my uniform. I had thrown it on my bed before I went running. I strip in the bathroom and switch on the tap. I grab my wand and transfigure a hair tie into scales. I step on it and read the dreaded number – 99.4lbs – or fat, no matter how you fancy reading it; _so_ close to my first goal, 94lbs. I get into the shower and blast the hot water to warm up my constantly cold body.

Getting out of the shower, I dry my body, chuck on my school uniform and dry my hair. Walking out of the bathroom I grab my wand and transfigure the scales back into a hair tie. I grab my book bag and shove the needed books for my first period, Divination.

"Hey you ready for class?" Dom asks as I come down the stairs to the packed common room.

"Yep, got my Divination books right here." I say smiling and holding up my bag.

"I still can't believe you took divination for another year." she says laughing to herself

"Well what do you have?" I ask trying to see the books in her bag.

"I have Ancient runes" she stands straight.

"Wow." I say sarcastically "Won't you have loads of fun."

"I could say the same thing too you." she smiles pointedly back at me

"Except that I took _brilliant_ classes this year. Divination, Charms, Astronomy, Transfiguration, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, and Potions." I say ticking them off my fingers.

"Yeah, sure. Well we'd better get going everyone has already started to go." and with that we left the common room and said our goodbyes as I headed off to the tower and her to wherever her class was.

* * *

"Okay children, we are going to start learning about dreams. What your dreams mean, and what you should do." said Professor Trelawney in her unnaturally creepy voice. "I want everyone to write down a dream they remember having recently-," she stops abruptly, waiting for us to write it down. Whilst everyone mumbles to each other and writes down their decided dream she rummages through her bag and pulls out her own dream dictionary book. "Okay, turn to your partner!" I look across my table and see none other than Carmen Bitch-face Jones, oh the unfortunate consequence of being early and having no friends in your class, and then for the stupid whore of the school to come late and have to sit next to you. Hmph. Next time I'm sitting next to someone I choose "-And I want you to work together to solve both dreams, start with the person on the right!" she says and people set to work. "Right well I'm on the right so here's my dream." I say as I put my sheet of paper with my dream on it in the middle. "Well, you dreamt about cheeks… so cheeks." Carmen says as she thumbs through her book for 'cheeks'. "Aha found it! And they were _sunken_ cheeks?" she checks looking back at the paper.

"Yeah and they were bleeding." I reply nodding my head.

"Well sunken cheeks symbolise sadness, hunger, poverty and/or struggles. And the emphasis on the cheeks could point to health issues. And bleeding means that you are suffering from exhaustion or you are feeling emotionally drained." She finishes reading from the book and looks up expectantly.

"Okay yours is that you were riding a butterfly, were you riding away from something?" I ask. "Uhh" she's mumbles twirling a strand of hair between her fingers "No. But I _was_ riding towards the sun."

"Umm. Well… riding towards something means that you are following someone else's plan and the sun symbolises radiant energy and divine power. A butterfly is symbolic of longevity. So what I got from that is that you are following someone else's plan to achieve divine power that will last a long time." I say.

Walking towards the Great Hall from Care of Magical Creatures, Dom runs to catch up to me, she doesn't take Care of Magical Creatures but Arithmacy at that time.

"Hey how was Divination and Magical Creatures?" she asks.

"Pretty good, I had to decipher what Carmen the Slut's dream was about. Oh, and we learnt some about Unicorns cause next lesson we get to see one!" I say the last part with excitement "How was Runes and Arithmacy?"

"Oh you know…" she trails off. "Hey you know how that dance is coming up in a few weeks, I was thinking that next Hogsmede is this coming weekend we could go dress shopping? What do you say?" I have been dreading the dance, chances are Dom will get asked and I'll be stuck by myself for the night.

"I don't know if I want to go Dom–," I start.

"No Pip, you have to go! I don't want to be a loner!"

"You won't be. I bet Liam Wood asks you to go with him!"

"Nope, we are going together! Even if Liam Wood asks me!" she says, I pull a shocked face 'cause Dom's been after Wood for months

"Sure Dom, whatever you say, just wait 'till Wood asks you and you'll come begging me to let you say yes!" I start to walk away "Trust me, I take Divination, I can tell the future!" I shout and laugh to myself as I disappear up the stairs towards the common room.

I walk through the hallway thinking to myself, I really don't want to go to the dance. I will end up wearing some hideous dress that makes me look like a whale and then I will be the laughing stock. There won't even be awkward fourth years there because it's a fifth, sixth, and seventh years dance only.

Or even worse the only dress that fits me will be some horrendous pink feathery thing, which you'd expect someone blind to choose.

I'm pulled from my thoughts by the sound of laughter emanating off the walls of the, what I thought to be empty, hallway. I slow down and glance up through my hair, using it as a shield.

Around the corner I see Liam Wood, James Potter, Freddie Weasley and Mitch Gallagher.

"Fuck." I whisper to myself and continue quietly hoping they don't notice me.

"-Anyway mate, I told him 'if you don't fucking back off I'll'-" James was saying but stopped as he caught my eye. I stood still and held his eye.

"Yeah, or you'll what?" asked Mitch, hoping to hear something exciting, he seemed to be the only one not to realise why James had stopped mid-sentence.

"Mate, shut up." Freddie whispered, elbowing Mitch in the ribs.

"Hey, Freddie, Mitch come on, we have that… thing we need to do. Remember." Liam said and dragged the others away so it was just James and I in the hallway.

I break my eyes away from him and find my foot suddenly unstuck from the ground, gee thanks. Couldn't have done that a minute ago when James' friends were still here? I walk quickly away.

"Hey Pippa, wait up!" James calls out, jogging after me. He grabs my arm and I twist around. "What do you want James?" I mumble looking at my feet. "Look at me Pip." he says careful, pleading. I look up at his face, his brown eyes, scruffy black hair. "What do you want James?" I ask again stronger this time. "Are you okay? You don't look too good." He says looking at my face.

"I'm fine, what do you care anyway?" I ask venomously.

"Hey, I care." He says his hand still enclosed around my wrist, he looks down at it.

"You've gotten so thin, are you sure you're okay?"

"James, you don't care, just leave me alone." I say and rip my wrist from his grasp and stalk off to the common room. Exhausted I lay down on one of the couches and rest my eyes for a few moments.

* * *

"Hey!" Someone says.

"Hey!" I squint open one eye and come face to face with Dom's eyeball. I squeal and jump up

"DOM! Oh my gosh! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" I say pulling my legs to my chest so I'm now sitting up on the couch.

"I gave you a heart attack? You nearly gave me one. You walked off to the common room and never came back. I asked Liam if he saw you and he said that you were talking with James, I came up here and found you on the couch asleep and you weren't breathing!" she says in one breath, gasping at the end from lack of oxygen.

"Hey, wow calm down Dom, I'm fine." I say.

"Okay, just don't do that ever again, I thought you were dead!" she says. "But come on, we have class together now!" and she runs off to the portrait hole.

"I'll beat you there!" she screams and she throws open the door laughing. I get up and start to chase after her.

"I don't think so Dominique Weasley!" I shout after her as I follow her through the portrait hole.

* * *

The week passes by quickly and soon it's the weekend and time for Hogsmede.

"Hey Pip, you ready to go dress shopping?" Dom asks smiling at me at the breakfast table.

"Ugh, fine, I'll go with you and we will get the best dresses in the entire world!" I say as I giggle and take a sip of my black coffee.

"Okay lets go I'm done." Dom says as she stands up, grabs my gloved hand over the table with her own gloved hand and pulls me out of the Great Hall and into the blistering winds of the Hogwarts' grounds. We had rugged up luckily though, I was wearing grey tights and a red knit dress, a black coat and black boots, my favourite gloves which were black hobo gloves, also a black beanie. Dom was wearing black skinny jeans, a white coat, black boots and blue gloves the same as mine.

We walked to Dom's favourite Boutique which few knew even existed in Hogsmede and started to look through dresses. I was shuffling through a rack of dresses, not really paying attention, when I heard a changing room door open; I turned around and saw Dom walk out. She was wearing a cream dress that was mesh from the waist to mid-thigh, and the top had lace a sequin sort of tree around the middle, it was a sweetheart cut and looked absolutely gorgeous on her.

"Oh my gosh Dommy, that looks amazing! Liam will be tripping over himself when he sees you in that!" I say as she twirls over to me, her waist length strawberry blonde hair swirling outwards and then settling over her shoulders

"Yay!" she squeals back "Okay, now to find you one." she says as she butts me out of the way to get to the rack I was standing in front of. I go to the other side and we talk about random things, nothing of importance so I zone out, and I think about the dance, it's only two weeks from Saturday so there will probably be a party afterwards which Dom and I will definitely be attending.

"…Definitely the one." Dom says as I snap out of my thoughts.

"Hmm?" I ask looking up, she's holding a mid-thigh length silver dress, which sparkles in the sun and is tight around the top but flows out from the waist down "oh it's gorgeous, is there another size though? It might be a bit small for me." I walk around the rack and stand with Dom she hands me the dress.

"Oh, it will fit fine don't be silly, now go try it on!" she says and shoves me towards the change rooms. Standing in the change room, I slip off my coat, gloves, dress, tights, and boots and slip into the silver dress, standing in front of the mirror I look like a disco ball because of the light shining off. I walk out and Dom turns around "Oh, it's just beautiful, and it fits you perfectly!" she says "Come closer and do a turn." so I walk closer and do a spin, I feel like a princess in it, but it's probably too expensive.

"Check the price tag will you?" I ask and turn, I feel her grab it out and she reads it.

"It's 56 Galleons, so it's not too bad." she says.

"56 okay, well I have 100 with me so I can get the dress and some shoes," I say "And if I'm lucky some jewellery as well!" we go back to the change rooms and change back into our clothes, then grab our items and pay for them at the counter. As we leave we see another little store, but this one sells shoes

"Just our luck." Dom says and she drags me to the store.

* * *

When we leave Hogsmede we both have bags full of items. The lady at the dress store wrapped our dresses in boxes, we both bought shoes, mine were cream heels and Dom's were white heels, we both had a bag for jewellery, I got earrings which were tiny silver birds, a ring that was a skeleton hand wrapped around my finger, and a new belly button ring, which was plain silver as well. Dom got a bracelet that was silver and a ring that was leaves wrapped around her finger and touching. They were all also in a box each of their own, I think the ladies at the counters got a bit excited.

"That was fun," Dom said as we walked back to the castle "a girls day out" we linked hands and trudged up the hill.

**A/N: Once again beta'ed by MaryOlivia who write really good stories : ) annd yes, this is probably crap but please review so i can know what you think and what i should change, and if i should even keep writing it. Also i am sorry if i am one of the annoying people that seem like they are begging for reviews, it would just be nice : ) Thanks for reading though  
~ Nicola xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - The fall of my Angel**

This weekend.

That's all I kept thinking throughout this week and now it's finally here.

The dance.

Dom's ecstatic, I'm dreading it, and everyone else is just a blur. I'm currently sitting on my bed, looking at myself in the mirror. I can barely stand to look at it, the bulk that I am barely fits in the mirror.

"Come on Pip, stop staring at yourself and get it the shower." Dom says to me, running through her draw of the vanity. "I've put up a list of things you need to do while you're in the bathroom, and its long so hurry up!" I get up slowly off my bed, despite her worries and walk into the bathroom, looking around for the list.

She's written in lipstick on the mirror, how lovely. I laugh to myself and turn away from the mirror to grab a towel from the cupboard. While still facing away from the mirror, I strip and step into the shower.

First thing on the list is to wash my hair, well that was an obvious one.  
I wash my hair and then put a smoothing crème in and run my fingers through it like the list says to do; after I shave my legs and underarms, I get out of the shower and grab the towel, wrapping it around my body I walk into the bedroom.

"Finally, you took a while!" Dom says, she's sitting at the vanity, doing her makeup in the mirror.  
"Yeah, sorry. Where's my dress?" I ask looking around the room. While I've been in the shower, Dom's set up the room into a fashion show backstage area. There's a room divider to change behind, a vanity with Dom's wide range of make-up set up, one with lots of hair products and clip things, and a large full length mirror.  
"Oh it's behind the Byōbu._"_She replied pointing to the room divider or_Byōbu._I change into my dress and then come out and do a twirl.  
"What do you think?"  
"You look brilliant, Pip!"  
"Okay now, you are doing my hair and make-up 'cause I suck at that!" I laugh. Dom stands up and I take her spot in the seat in front of the make-up.

She works for what seems like ages on my make-up and then instructs me to move into the next seat over and she does my hair.

Finally when it's done I walk over to the full-length mirror and take a look.  
I'm wearing my silver dress with the cream heels and earrings, I'd been wearing the earrings since I got them and the skeleton hand ring, but took that off for the night, my hair was loosely curled and hanging around my waist. Fortunately Dom didn't over do my make-up, just eyeliner, mascara and some foundation. Dom went behind the wall divider and put on her own dress; she came out and looked divine. Her strawberry blonde hair was straightened and down ending just under her boobs and her white heels.  
"I think we're ready!" Dom chirps happily, I nod at her in agreement and we walk down to our common room and through the door which looks just like a barrel. Yes, we Hufflepuffians get to climb through a barrel.  
"Merlin, they expect us to settle near the kitchens and fit through that, it would suck being fat and being a Hufflepuff." Dom rattles on as we walk past the kitchens and to the great hall.

It'd been transformed into a winter wonderland. Everything was white, the tables, the floor, they all had fake snow on it and the roof had the same thing as usual, the night sky. Students were only just arriving and were mingling at their tables or the drinks table. Dom and I made our way over to the drinks table, grabbed punch which was, by the end of the night, going to be spiked with fire whiskey or vodka. Taking our drinks to an empty table we sat down and chatted. Our dorm mates, Anna and Rebekah joined us. Anna has dark brown hair that is dyed lighter at the bottom; she was wearing a strapless black skin tight dress, which stopped mid-thigh and black shoes.  
Rebekah has blonde hair that hung around her shoulder blades in light waves; she was wearing a white dress that was clinched at her waist and then fanned out and stopped just above her knees.

Soon the Head Boy and Girl were calling for everyone's attention.  
"Firstly, we would like to thank everyone who made this dance possible, the teachers who approved, and all the prefects who helped both Isobel and I set up the dance," The Head Boy, something Parker, announced. "I think we should start the dance now!" he and Isobel cheerily walked off the stage to the front and started the dance. Other couples joined in and soon almost everyone was on the dance floor. Dom was out dancing with Liam, Bekah was dancing with Mitch, and Anna was dancing with Fred, while I was sitting at our table drinking the spiked punch.

"Would you like to dance?" a deep voice asks, I turn around and see James with his hair still messy.  
"I'm okay thanks," I say and try to look nonchalant when really I'm freaking out, why would he ask me? He had me, but he threw me away because I wasn't good enough, maybe I look like a fat loner sitting here, maybe I should dance it would help me lose weight, maybe I should take up dancing, or maybe I should just run away from the table, use the excuse of wanting a new drink, yep I'm going with that.  
"I'm getting a drink," I say getting up.  
"Pip, your glass is full."  
"I…" I trail off, what do I say to that, he's really got me there.  
"Come on, let's dance," he pulls me onto the dance floor, the people we pass turning and staring because this was James Potter and his ex-girlfriend who went crazy when she dumped him on their way to the dance floor, together.  
I was half expecting one of James' fan girls to spear tackle me and then stab me with her heel, but that didn't happen.

"See it's not that bad." He said quietly to me.  
"James, why are you being all nicey-mcnicester to me?" I asked him, turning my head to look at his face; it flashed a look of sadness but quickly went back to normal.  
"Look Pip, I'm really sorry for what I did!"  
"James doesn't." I interrupt, this apology was going to be long and winding and I couldn't really care for it.  
"Pip, let me say this," He said sincerely. "I'm so sorry for what I did, and I'm sorry it's taken me this long to fully apology properly, but I really meant what I said and I hope you can forgive me." he looks at me, waiting for my answer.

I don't know if I should accept his apology or if I should just walk off. I could tell him that no, I don't accept his apology and that he should leave me alone. But I'm not the strong one, Dom's the strong one, she looks out for me with sharp words and threats and I look out for her with glares and help with her homework, or wake her up when she falls asleep in class and there's a teacher coming. I can't use sharp words, I just can't.  
"James…." I start, but I can't finish it, so I just shake my head and walk away.

"You ready for this party?" Dom asks me as we sneak from our common room a little later that night.  
"Yep, let's go have some fun," I say.  
"Oi, guys shut-up, there's someone down there." A random voice says, me and Dom whip our heads to face each other both with alarmed faces on, we duck behind a tapestry and see wait to see who walks past. It's Liam, Mitch, Freddy and James, Dom turns to me and gives me a cheeky grin then leans over and whispers to me. "You take Freddy, I'll take Liam." and then we nod and sneak out.

"AHHH!" They scream as Dom and I jump on their backs, laughing we get swung around in circles when they realise who it is.  
"Pippa you're as light as a feather!" Freddy laughs as we spin.  
"Liam, stop spinning!" Dome squeals. "I'm going to be sick!" They stop spinning and Liam puts down Dom, she promptly falls over from dizziness, we all laugh and I practise my evil witch cackle.  
"Pippa that was freaky." Freddy says and slowly places me on the ground backing away from me.  
"I'm sorry Fredster, did I scare you?" I ask giving him a puppy look, he looks at me seriously and then quickly rushes up to me and throws me over his shoulder.  
"Ahhh Freddy put me down!" I squeal.  
"Nope not a chance, you're going to have to wait till we get to the party!" He says and keeps walking.

Finally, after a lot of painful bumps, we get to the party and Freddy puts me down gently. Mitch walks up to the portrait and knocks on the door, after a minute someone comes over and opens the door and we all walk into the Slytherin common room. To the right is a bar and someone is back there making drinks on people's requests, we wander over there and Liam asks for 18 shots of Fire-whiskey, 3 for each of us. Dom quickly throws back all three, while I slowly drink each of them with a break in between. The music changes to some old muggle song and Dom jumps with excitement.  
"Pippa, we have to dance! It's my favourite!" and she pulls me onto the dance floor as I place my last empty shot glass on the table. Dom starts dancing around and singing out the lyrics to the song.

After 5 more songs I walk over to the table, my heads spinning and it's not from the alcohol. I feel as if I may pass out, so I sit down and put my head in my hands, the punch I had at the dance was the first thing I'd had besides water for 3 days so it's understandable that I feel a bit woozy. James walks over to me and says something but I can't really understand him it sounded like 'arflu mokays' so I scrunch up my forehead in confusion.  
"I think I'm going to head back, I'm feeling a bit dizzy," I say and try to get up but I trip over, fortunately James catches me and sets me right.  
"I'll walk you to your common room," he says and obviously sees my face change as I'm about to argue that I can walk there myself. "Don't argue, I'm coming." I can't really be bothered to argue so I let him lead me to the door and out into the corridor. He lends me his jacket as it's freezing outside and we walk towards my common room. At the kitchen and we are so close to the barrels and I start to see little black spots. I know what this means so I try to hurry up and get inside before I faint but soon my vision is clouded and I pass out.

When I come too, I'm lying on an uncomfortable bench but the room I'm in smells delicious! I peek out my eye and see a little face looking at me worriedly, it's got great big eyes, a pointy face and its ears are also pointy. James must have noticed that I made movement and gets up from where he is seated apparently eating something.  
"Pip, you awake, I was so worried!" he says and helps me sit up.  
"Where am I?" I ask as I'm looking around I notice more of these odd creatures, then I realise. They're house elves. And I'm in the kitchen.  
"The Kitchen, I got the house elves to prepare you some food."  
"Would Miss like the pudding? Timpy made it all by hiself especially for you!" The house elf that was previously looking at me asked.  
"No thank-you Timpy, but I'm not hungry." I say and go to stand up but James stops me.  
"No. you're eating that pudding before I let you go." and he sits down next to me and pushes the pudding towards me. It looks delicious horrible, disgusting and full of fat. I wish I could gulf it all down in one bite and then eat more I couldn't bear to eat it.  
"No thank-you" I say and push the plate away from me, James just pushes it back and stares at me. I know he's not going to let me leave so I pick up the spoon.  
"Okay, I will have a few bites, just to see what it tastes like." and I pick up a tiny spoonful of the pudding, I lift it up to my mouth and put it in. I try not to grimace as it slides down my throat. I put on a big smiling face.  
"Mmm… this is delicious," I say and put the spoon down. "But I truly couldn't eat another thing I'm stuffed!" and I start to push it away and stand up, but I see James' face and I can see the cogs in his brain piecing things together. He can't find out, so I pick up the spoon and mutter. "Maybe a bit more won't hurt." and dig the spoon in, I eat spoon after spoon, each mouthful stretching my little mouse stomach, it's not used to this much food. But before I know it, I've finished the bowl of pudding and James has gotten Timpy to make muffins and place them in front of me, soon I've eaten 1 muffin, 2 muffins, 3 muffins, 4, 6 muffins, 8 muffins, soon all 12 of them have been eaten, by me. I look around me at the food I've consumed. I get up on shaky legs and mutter a thank-you and rush out of the kitchen.

I run to the common room, crawl through the barrel and run up the stairs to my dorm. I run in, no one else is back from the party yet so I run into our bathroom and go straight to the toilet. Sticking 2 of my fingers down my throat I gag, I shove them further back and then pull them out. I purge it all out, vomiting up all the bad I ate, I keep doing it till all that comes up is bile, I know I didn't get it all. It's impossible, but I sit back on the cold tile floor and rest my eyes. The door bursts open and I look up, horrified. James is standing there and I look up at him, he looks at me then glances to the toilet, lid up showing the food that was previously in my stomach, then he looks back at me. He looks so sad and upset. I can't stand it and I start to shake and then tears start coming down, James rushes over to me and picks me up in his arms. He carries me out of the bathroom and places me on my bed. I'm still crying so he sits next to me and hugs me. He just hugs me and I hug him back.

**A/N: Hey guys, so heres the next chapter and the next one will probably be a bit delayed cause i'm lazy so yeah haha i hope you enjoyed this chapter. please check out MaryOlivias writing she's my beta and without her my stories would be worse than a 3-year olds : ) xx**


End file.
